


the king of carrot-flowers

by schwarzesloch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Portuguese, ereri
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzesloch/pseuds/schwarzesloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi reflecte sobre o rapaz-titã.  .short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the king of carrot-flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Eu consigo escrever com maiúsculas, sim. Mas esta é a minha liberdade artística.
> 
> x

**x**

Eren era um enigma. quanto mais o tentava montar mais ele se espalhava pelo chão. era tão contra-producente, mas era tão ele, tão discussões afogueadas sem razão de ser, tão ódio cego às criaturas que os atormentavam, que Levi não tinha coragem de o calar. o rapaz era honesto, transparente como a água das poças de chuva, um fogo que queimava claro e vivo perante os seus olhos. um recanto genuíno num mundo tão cheio de mesquinhos e invejosos, avarentos e gananciosos que viviam do poder, das aparências, do terror.

Eren era, por todos os meios, diferente. sentia-o acalmá-lo, como água tépida nas feridas ainda quentes das batalhas travadas. a sua honestidade salvava-o de se tornar céptico como ele. estava grato, muito grato. do pouco que vira dele, soube que Eren nunca deixaria de ser quem realmente era; o rapaz era uma força, um furacão por si só, uma chama que queimava mesmo nas horas mais frias e escuras da noite, nunca se apagando.

Eren era a sua esperança, num mundo que não tinha a certeza de um amanhã.

**x**


End file.
